


Purifying Fire

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [64]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Jean Grey finishes her mission and has one last conversation with her daughter Rachel
Series: Amends [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Purifying Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

Purifying Fire

She stood silently waiting as the Phoenix approached. It was strange to be only waiting but there was nothing else she could do. She couldn’t answer the questions of the gathered heroes standing around watching her. She could hear each and every question in their mind but she was here to perform a final task not talk and answer their questions. “It’s time,” She said as she began to rise up to meet the Phoenix in the air.

She could hear them below asking Logan for more details on what he’d explained to them but he had none to give. She had only told him what he needed to know nothing more and he couldn’t explain what was about to happen. As she met the Phoenix the world burst into flames it was for less than hundrenth of a second of real time only the most sensitive of people on the world would see the psychic fire as it purified but for her it was an eternity.

She saw as it passed through each molecule of creation pulling Sublime from every hiding place. She could see the entire lives of everyone she touched from birth all the way to their eventual death it was intoxicating and she realized why her time was over even missing the selfish part of herself she couldn’t come back from this it would destroy her. “Mom, is that you,” Rachel asked and suddenly Rachel was before her. “I’m back from the journey through time and you’re here.” She could hear the joy in her daughters voice and when Rachel hugged her she saw much of what Rachel had experienced and Rachel saw into her. “You’re the reason dad is with Emma?”

“Rachel, I don’t have much time my work is nearly done but you have a choice to make,” She said there was no time to explain why she did what she did for Scott. “My turn as Avatar for the phoenix is over I won’t be coming back but you can take my place if you wish, you can be the next Phoenix.”

“No mom I don’t want this power again,” Rachel said and she sensed it then the fear and loneliness. “I like my life as it is and I don’t want to go back to what I once was.” She understood that even though she could never make that choice. “Take it all back the pieces in me and the pieces in Nate take all the phoenix with you.”

“As you wish,” She said and she felt the pieces flowing into her and Rachel smiled. “Good bye Rachel I love you.” She was done then standing above the battle the Phoenix whole once more and she knew it was her time to leave. “I leave you all now with one last gift to show how much I love you all.” She Vanished then leaving a wave of fire that healed the sick and injured of New York saving many who would die as one last gesture of humanity and then she was gone into the white hot room where everything began.

The End.


End file.
